


Hymn of the Absolute Deceit

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Catholic Character, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Fifth Holy Grail War, Hedonism, Inspired by Music, Introspection, M/M, Master/Servant, No Dialogue, No Spoilers, One Shot, Partnership, Post-Fate/Zero, Religious Conflict, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They each took turns whispering secrets and promises.





	Hymn of the Absolute Deceit

As long as he stood upon this Earth, Gilgamesh wouldn't rest until he was treated as the King of Heroes; that was what he rightfully deserved. Especially when he had someone like Kirei Kotomine by his side, this would come to fruition.

Kotomine was someone who longed for a purpose in his life, even when he already was a servant of the church. He had found it, finding much joy and pleasure out of destroying his enemies, and the Holy Grail War was how he was going to find more of it.

Their partnership was an interesting one. Gilgamesh was a Servant, though the King of Heroes was more akin to being someone on the inside of the whole conflict. Kotomine was the overseer, who saw the Masters and Servants taking part in the war, which ones perished and who remained. They each took turns whispering secrets and promises, what they could never share with anyone else, not even Kotomine's own servant.

They both took their places in the hymn of absolute deceit, as it was a fraction of the wonder of actually taking part in the Holy Grail War. It was better than nothing. It was better than leaving the apocalypse they had wrought to become all for naught.


End file.
